


Untitled

by mistyzeo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S7 Rough sex in the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [I’m so yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543640) by [Savarna_Scaramouche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savarna_Scaramouche/pseuds/Savarna_Scaramouche)



It's a little raw, and a lot cramped, but Sam likes it like this: in the back of the Impala, his jeans around his knees, his face smashed into the leather seats, and his brother behind him. Dean walks the line of too much and not enough very carefully, very deliberately, shoving and pushing and pulling Sam's hair, sinking three fingers into Sam's body before Sam thinks he's ready, sliding his cock in when Sam is still tender and sore from before. He listens to Sam's moans, Sam's grunt of discomfort, the little breathy sounds he makes when he's about to come, listening for a sign that he's losing it, even for a second.

Sam wants it like this: hard and fast and a little painful. Dean grabs his scarring hand and squeezes until Sam yelps, and then he fucks him like that, holding his hand, the other pressing into the middle of Sam's back until Sam's risking a burn on his cheek from the seat.

"Dean," Sam gasps, the only word he can think, the only thing he knows and wants and loves. "Dean!"

"Yeah, Sammy." Dean leans down, cock sliding so deep Sam's hips ache from the stretch, and presses his mouth to the back of Sam's shoulder. They're hardly moving they're so cramped, Dean's zipper scratching the back of Sam's thighs, Sam's head wedged against the door. Dean's thick fingers find their way under Sam's belly to stroke down his cock, tap the wet head to make Sam jolt, and then grip him tightly.

Sam comes like that: Dean laid along his back, Dean deep inside him, Dean surrounding him with his body, Dean panting in his ear. He doesn't have room for Lucifer like this, and they both want to keep it that way.


End file.
